New York
by DBS2000
Summary: Rachel, Santana and Kurt are best friends, they lived together until Santana moved out to live with Dani. Santana and Rachel went to Carmel . Rachel and Santana met Kurt at NYADA. Finn, Kurt, Sam, Puck, Quinn and Karofsky went toMcKinley. Finchel, Dantana, Klaine! Discontinued for Now. ღIn memory of Cory Monteith 1982-2013 RIPღ
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Rachel, Kurt and Santana lived together for 4 years in a 3 bedroom apartment while attending NYADA.

Santana and Rachel have known each other since they were born, as their parents were very good  
friends. They didn't always get along in the beginning but when Santana saw Sally Goldsmith  
bullying Rachel, Santana immediately stepped in and told her to back off, when Sally walked away Santana  
decided to teach Rachel how to defend herself and they've been best friends ever since.

They did everything together, they had sleepovers, went shopping and even went to the same high school  
Carmel High. And when Jesse St James broke Rachel's heart after she caught him cheating with Sally,  
Santana thought it right to go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass, by kicking him square in the balls.  
Rachel was the first one Santana told when she knew she was a lesbian, and Rachel decided to help her  
find a girlfriend.

Rachel met Kurt in their first dance class at NYADA when they were put together by Cassandra July and  
then yelled at y Cassandra, they walked out mortified and then looked at each other and burst out  
laughing, they went out a couple times then realised they were so alike and became really great friends  
and soon enough Santana and Kurt became friends too, Santana likes to think it's because they are both  
attracted to their own genitalia, even though Kurt says he is in no way attracted to his own penis.

During freshmen year they were all in separate dorms with different room-mates that were loud, and obnoxious,  
more than Rachel, so a few months through freshman year they decided to get their own apartment to live in,  
and after searching for a week they found the perfect three bedroom apartment, with a bathroom and kitchen  
and even a balcony that could fit no more than two people, but it was the thought that's counts Rachel  
reminded Santana.

Sophmore year Rachel started dating a NYADA senior called Brody. Santana never liked Brody, she called him  
'Donkey Face' and 'plastic' like a Barbie doll, and when she found a pager in his jeans pocket she thought he was  
a drug dealer. But was unable to prove it. Santana knew something was up with him, so she decided to go  
snooping through his things and found a big wad of cash, so she decided to follow him, to see what he does  
and where he goes, she wasn't about to let her best friend get hurt by a man who had no body hair. She saw  
Brody go into a massive hotel, she followed him in, hiding behind plants and walls, she saw him talking to  
a red haired woman who looked like she was in her early forties, when Brody started walking with the woman  
and leading her to a hotel room Santana followed making sure to stay far behind. Brody and the woman went  
into the hotel room Santana waited and after forty-five minutes Brody finally emerged from the hotel room  
with another wad of cash and started counting then stuffed the money in his pocket and walked off. Santana  
hatched a plan and decided to page Brody to meet her in a hotel room, saying her name was 'Vicky' she waited  
in the dark facing a wall and sitting on the bed, when Brody walked in

"evening Vicky" Brody spoke while turning the lights on, when he saw Santana sitting there smirking he was  
unable to speak "Santana how did you...how did you find out" Santana looked at him

"You're another victim of my Mexican Third Eye" Santana started walking away before turning around and looking  
at him "And by the way, you better stay the hell away from Rachel, I would murder for her, and if you ever contact  
her ever again I will kill you" she turned around and began walking, Brody grabbed her arm

"Don't tell Rachel I love her, and there is nothing you're going to do about it because you wouldn't want to hurt  
her would you"

"Is that a threat" Santana snapped

"No, it's a warning" Brody said as Santana looked at him in the eyes and punched him in the nose making him fall  
back on the bed

"I will repeat it once again, you come near Rachel and I will give you some Lima Heights hospitality" Santana said  
while cracking her knuckles then walking out. When she got home she saw Kurt comforting Rachel while she was crying  
"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bro-ody broke u-up with me" Rachel said between sobs Santana smirked to herself and began comforting her friend.  
"I can't believe I was going to give him my virginity"

"Wait, Rach didn't you give it to Jesse?" Santana looked at her

"No, I was going to, but I couldn't go through with it, it seemed so wrong to do, and I didn't tell you because I  
thought you might laugh at me or something"

"I would never do that" Santana hugged Rachel and Kurt

Junior year Kurt met Adam, they began dating for a few months, that was until Kurt found out he was living with his  
ex-boyfriend David, they had a few fights about it with Adam saying he didn't love David and Kurt saying he felt  
betrayed, but they got over it soon enough, Kurt decided to surprise Adam by showing up at his apartment and taking  
him on a picnic, when Kurt got there her heard moaning and grunts and he opened the door to find Adam and David  
having sex, he rushed home immeadiately and told Rachel everything and Rachel called Santana to tell her what to  
expect when she got home instead she got 6 tubs of Ben and Jerry ice cream of different flavours, rented Moulin  
Rouge, The Notebook, Mama Mia, Grease and Funny Girl, and bought two wine bottles with her fake ID, and they sat  
there for hours watching movies and talking, it was the closest they'd ever been, without dating drama and stuff,  
they agreed to make a pact not to date until Senior year.

After they graduated from NYADA Santana met Dani at a diner she worked at, first it was just innocent flirting  
until they started having feelings for each other, then they started dating and within seven months they decided to  
move in together leaving Rachel and Kurt alone. Rachel and Kurt also started working at the diner to earn some money  
until they became famous on Broadway.

* * *

Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Noah (Puck) Puckerman were best friends, Finn and Puck met when they were four years old and  
immediately became friends and when Sam moved in when they were seven they became friends with him too. They all went to  
the same High School, McKinley High

Freshman year they all joined the football team and became some of the most popular guys in school and every girl wanted  
them, they felt superior to everyone else, the geeks were afraid of them so much they wouldn't even make eye contact.  
Finn started dating Quinn Fabray, who turned out to be a psychopath but was hot so who cared, Puck started dating, well  
sleeping with every girl who would do him, it was funny how he didn't have herpes or some kind of other infection, Sam  
started dating Brittany Pierce all was right with the world and they were on cloud 9.

Half way through sophmore year Quinn got pregnant and told Finn it was his when it was actually Karofskys, she lied to  
him and said she got pregnant when he erupted to early in a hot tub. Halfway through the pregnancy Quinn was still  
lying to Finn, until Puck heard Karofsky talking to himself in the locker rooms about Finn stealing everything from  
him, the Quarterback position, Quinn, the baby, Puck told Finn straight after he got changed and Finn went over to beat  
the punks ass Finn spotted him arguing with Quinn

"Oi, Karofsky!" Finn shouted before tackling Karofsky to the ground and punching him multiple times in he face while  
Quinn cried

"Finn, stop" Puck and Sam said in unison and pulling Finn off Karofsky.  
After that the rest of the year went quite smoothly, Finn was actually quite glad he wasn't the father, and even though  
he was sad Quinn cheated, he never really loved her so at least he didn't get his heartbroken.  
Finn still felt dumb though, how could he get a gil pregnant in a hot tub, they never even had sex.

Junior year Quinn gave birth to a baby girl and gave her up for adoption. She was determined to get Finn back so that  
they could be prom King and Queen, just as she was going to go talk to Finn Kurt walked up to him

"Finn did you know our parents have been dating?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, for like a year now" Finn answered

"Well, I found an engagement ring in my dad's coat pocket" Kurt looked down "I just wanted you to be prepared"

"Oh okay, so we're going to be brothers?" Finn looked at Kurt

"Step-brothers, but, urm yeah"

"Cool, I've always wanted a brother" Finn smiled

"Again, step-brothers, so you're okay with it?"

"Of course, I'm happy for my mom, and Burt's great and they are really happy together so I'm not going to stop it"

"That's good" Kurt turned and began walking to class

"Kurt i'm going to walk with you so I can talk about some things with you, if we are going to be sharing a room"  
they began walking off Quinn was furious Finn didn't even notice her.  
When Finn got home a few nights later he found Quinn naked in his bed and candles and rose petals everywhere

"Hey, are you ready for this?" Quinn said trying to be seductive

"Quinn, What the hell!? Get out! I'm never going to get back together with you!"

"Finn, come on" Quinn slowly started lifting up the sheet to show her naked legs "We were good together, and I  
believe we can be prom King and Queen this year if we're together"

"Get out right now Quinn" Finn said throwing her clothes at her, reluctantly she got dressed and stormed out but  
not before turning to spit some venom on Finn "I knew you and Kurt were both having sex, because no straight guy  
would pass on this. Also be prepared for everyone to know about your before private relationship but now public  
relationship, so I hope you're happy and I hope you don't mind being the biggest loser in the whole school!" Quinn  
walked out and Finn laid down on his bed, but not before taking the sheets of and putting them in the wash, he didn't  
want anything smelling like Quinn or anything that Quinn has been naked on

Senior year everything was great Finn, Puck and Sam were still best friends and Kurt and Finn were brothers, but there  
was one thing, Finn had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, that was until he got a full football scholarship  
to Ohio State, the same one Karofsky was after, that's why Karofsky decided to tackle Finn in the hallway

"You better give up the scholarship, Homo" Karofsky said as his fist met his jaw

"What the hell Karofsky" Finn shouted and pushed him over so he was on top and sucker punched him a few times in the nose  
by this time half the school was crowded around them

"Finn! Dude stop" Sam started pulling on Finns arm to get him off and away from Karofsky

"Screw you Karofsky! You homophobe, just because you can't accept that you're gay and Kurt can doesn't mean you can call me  
a Homo!" Finn knew about Karofsky kissing Kurt in the locker room as Kurt came home crying one day about it

"I'm not GAY!" Karofsky shouted

"Then why did you kiss Kurt in the locker rooms!?" Finn replied Kurt just stared at him, mouth wide and tears rolling down  
his cheeks

"I never did that!" Karofsky said, not really aiming it at Finn but more to the crowd that was staring at him in shock "Just  
'cos Kurt Homo fancies me!" Karofsky looked at Kurt with anger and hurt in his eyes

"Number 1!" Kurt interrupted "Me and Finn are not together, that would be weird and disgusting as we are basically brothers  
and Finn is 100% straight Number 2 It is true Karofsky kissed me, for several seconds I might add and then he threatened to  
kill me if I told anyone and finally Number 3 there is no way in hell I am attracted to Karofsky, I am gay but I am out of his  
league!"

Everyone began laughing and cheering for Kurt and Finn put his arm on Kurt's shoulder.  
A few days after Karofsky moved school and stayed in the closet, no one was bullying him or even mentioned it to him, but people  
treated him differently. But when people at his new school found out he was gay after word got around everything changed and he  
decided to try suicide. Finn and Kurt felt guilty for outing him in front of the school, but they agreed he sort of deserved it  
after everything he did.

After graduation Finn went to Ohio State on his Scholarship and he even got a teaching degree and music degree, but to be honest  
he didn't know where to go or what to do, so he decided to work as a supply teacher in McKinley for a while but then he got a job  
interview in New York, and since his brother Kurt lives in New York it would be good to get closer to his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

Finn was marking some tests for the English class he was covering when he got a phone call that was asking him to come to New York for a job interview as a music teacher at a High School, he was ecstatic, he was thinking about going to New York ever since he graduated from college, and now he had a reason too. But he wasn't going to tell anyone until he actually got the job, if he got the job. He decided to call Kurt to ask if he can stay with him for a while

_"hello?"_ Kurt said on the other line on the phone

"Hi, Kurt, it's Finn, I was planning on coming to New York for about two weeks, to visit, I knew you couldn't come because you're a busy big shot at Vooge, but you're my brother and I miss you so I thought I should come see you" Finn rambled, he was never good at lying

_"First of all, it's Vogue and second I wouldn't mind you coming, because I do miss you too and_  
_since I can't visit why not?"_

"Cool, anyway see you tomorrow, Bye Kurt"

_"Bye Finn"_

* * *

Kurt hanged up and started shrieking he has wanted to get Rachel and Finn together for ages, granted they haven't met, but he has always thought they would be so perfect together

"Kurt," A grumpy Rachel said as she emerged from her room "What's with the shrieking?"

"My brothers coming to stay with us for two weeks" Kurt informed her

"Oh okay, so that's why you were shrieking?" Kurt nodded "Gosh Kurt, I thought the apartment was on fire or something" she then went and brushed her teeth then came out again to find Kurt gone with just a note

_Rach, gone to get _  
_some moisturizer_

_Kurt xox_

Rachel was shocked but just grinned, Kurt was obsessed with moisturising, he had a bin full of old moisturizer bottles. It did keep his skin baby soft, which was kind of cool. She decided to make some pancakes, Rachel recently stopped being vegan and became a vegetarian so  
she could have dairy products, technically it wasn't meat so it was cool. Kurt came home an hour later with no moisturizer and a hickey placement on his neck, which he tried covering with a scarf but didn't really work.

"Woah, Kurt what's with the hickey?" Rachel asked moving her eyebrows up and down

"...What hickey?" Kurt turned around

Rachel got up and pulled the scarf of his neck and revealed two more hickeys "Kurt is there something  
you want to tell me?"

"Okay" Kurt gave in "His names Blaine, I met him at a coffee shop a few months ago, I- urm I- I'm in love"Rachel hit him in the face but didn't aim properly and hit his arm then stormed off "OW! Rachel come back" Kurt was standing outside her door "Rachel talk to me, I'm so sorry!" Rachel opened the door

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Rachel shouted through the door

"I don't know, I wanted to see if this had a future and I really wanted to tell you, but after what happened with Adam I didn't want to jinx it, you know?"

"Yeah, sorry for over reacting Kurt, it's just, Santana and Dani are happy, you and Blaine seem happy, and I have no one to be happy with" Rachel couldn't help but let the tears flow from her eyes while her friend embraced her into a hug

"How about I call Santana to come over and bring ice cream over and we will order pizzas and we will sit and watch movies and musicals like old times" Kurt smiled as he saw Rachel flash a massive smile

"That sounds great!"

* * *

Santana arrived after with three big tubs of Ben and Jerry ice cream and they stayed up together until 3am which was when they said goodbye to Santana and went to bed. They decided to stay up and watch movies like they had done when Brody broke up with Rachel

_(Flashback)_

_Santana walked into her apartment to find a crying Rachel being comforted by Kurt, heavy, loud sobs escaping her mouth_

_"Rachel, what happened?" Santana asked kneeling down in front of her then looking at Kurt, she knew why, and even though she was happy the snob broke up with her, it tore her heart to pieces to see her best friend so vulnerable and it such a state of sadness _

_"Bro-ody broke u-up with me" Rachel said in between loud sobs gasping as she tried to speak_

_"Babe, you will find a better guy than him, he's not worth jack shit!" Santana spat, she had pure hatred in her voice_

_"I know, bu-but I feel so stu-upid, I-I was actually going to give him my virginity" Rachel broke down once again after saying virginity_

_"Rach, you're still a virgin?" Rachel nodded Kurt seemed to be a bit happy and Santana was ecstatic but confused "Rach, didn't you say you lost your virginity to Jesse?"_

_"Yes, but I lied, he wanted me to, and I was going to but I backed out, it didn't feel right, you know? It felt like I was betraying myself, giving something I can never get back to someone I didn't actually love" now Rachel had stopped crying but kept her head under Kurt's arm. Santana got up and got four tubs of ice cream from the freezer, some wine, spoons, glasses and the remote she gave Kurt a tub, Rachel a tub and she had one for herself and poured three glasses of wine and turned on 'Funny Girl' in an attempt to cheer her friend up, and it did, after all these years she knew Rachel like the back of her hand and was proud to have her and Kurt as her friends._

_(End Flashback)_

Rachel buried her head into Santana's lap and looked up "I'm so happy to have you as a friend San, I love you so much"

"Love you too Berry" Santana replied and looked at Kurt who had fallen asleep "You too Porcelain"

* * *

That morning Kurt got up and 06:00am and went to work at Vogue where he was an executive assistant to Isabelle Wright. Rachel had the week off from the diner she worked at as they were re-decorating so she decided to sleep but at around 09:00am there was a loud knock at the door so Rachel reluctantly got up and checked herself in the mirror before going to open it, she looked okay, her hair was in a messy bun and she was in grey pyjama shorts that were incredibly short and a white tank top that was quite thin and you could see the outline of her bra, she decided to slip a breath mint in her mouth since she didn't really have time to brush her teeth before answering and she didn't want to knock the person out with her morning breath. When she answered the door she was surprised to see a very tall, good looking man standing there, he had brown eyes and hair that looked so good to run your hands through, Rachel couldn't help but stare at the man

"I'm sorry, I think this is the wrong apartment, do you know where Kurt Hummel lives?" The man said snapping Rachel out of her daze. Finn watched her go red, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"No, Kurt lives here, I'm his room mate, Rachel Berry, so you must be his step-brother... Urm sorry, Kurt never actually told me your name" Rachel looked up and looked into his eyes then returned her gaze to her shoes

"Finn, Finn Hudson" Finn extended his arm in front of him and Rachel shacked his hand, Finn swore he could feel a tingle in his arm, some sort of heat, like fire, it felt good though. Rachel felt the same

"So, come in, don't really think you should stand in the doorway" Rachel led him in while he took a seat on the couch she went to the kitchen "Do you want anything to eat? I make mean waffles" Rachel offered

"Urm, yeah sure" Rachel bent over to get some mixing bowls out of the cupboard Finn watched with a smirk on his face, the shorts were hardly covering anything and he was actually quite sad when she stood back up, suddenly he felt his pants getting a little tight and he started chanting _'Mailman, mailman'_ it wasn't helping "Where is the bathroom?" Finn said holding his hands over his bulge.  
Rachel started worrying when Finn was in the bathroom for more than ten minutes "Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked through  
the door

"Yeah, I will be right out just washing my hands" Rachel heard the tap running and then the water stopped and Finn opened the door to see Rachel standing there he was so tall Rachel looked up at him and he looked down at her, some of the good things of being tall were he could see right down Rachel's tank top

"Urm, the waffles are getting cold" Rachel said as she turned around and headed towards the kitchen, when Finn arrived she handed him a plate with two waffles on it and whipped cream with strawberries. Finn stuffed them down within five minutes they were so good, better than anything he ever tasted, when he was done Rachel was just staring at him because he had a bit of whipped cream on his nose "You got a little something there" Rachel said as she leaned across the table and wiped the tip of his nose with her thumb

"Thanks" Finn started blushing "They were really good"

"Thank you, I love cooking my Dads weren't really into it, they were more into take out, so I decided to take some classes to learn." Rachel didn't know how to respond when people complimented her she normally would ramble until someone told her to shut up because she was giving them a headache, but Finn just listened intently.

"Well whatever classes you did certainly worked 'cos these were De-Licous" Finn smiled when he saw Rachel blush, she was so gorgeous, her hair, her eyes, her body, Oh God her body was Smokin', her lips, pink, plump and perfect for kissing, God how he wanted to kiss her lips

"Thank you, do you wanna watch Funny Girl?" Rachel asked hoping for a yes

"What's Funny Girl?"

"Only the best movie of all time," Rachel grabbed his hand, there was some sort of spark when their skin touched, like fire,  
Rachel led him to the sofa and they sat down and turned the movie on. At the start of the movie they were quite far apart, but about half way through Rachel had her head leaning on his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile, she was sort of his dream girl.


	3. Chapter 2

Somewhere near the end of the movie Rachel fell asleep on Finns shoulder, he carefully placed her head on a pillow and pulled a blanket  
over her body, he didn't know what came over him but he just sat there watching her sleep so peacefully like an angel. He decided he  
should go unpack, he went down the hall and there were three doors, one was a bathroom one was what looked like Kurt's room, because  
of all the Broadway poster and how well decorated it was, and finally a storage room, he turned around and saw another hall but this  
one only had two door, the first one was obviously Rachel's, it had two walls painted light purple and the other two were a creamy  
white, there was a white antique looking desk with a beautiful mirror and the embroidered frame that said 'Broadway, star, Barbra Streisand, Love...' he didn't understand the dots after the love but ignored it and continued looking around he saw she had a queen  
sized bed with a white comforter with purple patterns on it and a purple blanket folded vertically so that it was long and it was placed  
at the end of the bed, on both sides of the bed were night stands each accompanied with a purple lamp, the floor was brown hard wood and  
had a woolly white carpet Finn kept looking around until he accidentally stepped on a pair of her underpants and he immediately rushed out  
the room and into his. He had to admit though they were kind of cute pants, white with little pink and gold stars. Finn stopped thinking  
about them when he felt his jeans tighten. He placed his suitcase near the foot of his bed and walked out and looked at the time; 2:00pm  
'Doesn't she have a job to go to?' Finn wondered as he looked round to Rachel, he decided to wake her up

"Rachel? Rachel wake up" Finn nudged her until she began to stir

"Finn?" Rachel asked in a sleepy voice "What time is it?" Finn smiled to himself she had such a cute voice when she woke up, he wouldn't  
mind hearing it forever

"2:00,do you need to go to work or anything?"

"No, I'm on my break, Kurt should be back in about two hours. Do you want to go explore the city?"

"Yeah, I want to see everything" Finn smiled

"Okay, let me just get dressed and we will go" Finn sat down and watched her skip to her room to get ready

After about seven minutes Rachel emerged from her room wearing a pink strapless skater dress and white flats, her hair also had a few  
loose curls and she had some natural looking make up on; Pink lip gloss and mascara she also had a necklace with a 'R' on it and two little  
gold stars on each side of it, Finns breath hitched at the sight of her, he was unsure of this feeling he had never felt it before, with  
Quinn it was more about staying on top, he was the Quarterback and she was head cheerleader it made sense for them to be together, but  
he never had a connection with her, when they talked he wasn't happy, when they argued he didn't even care about it, when they made out  
he didn't fell good, it felt rough but just one look at Rachel made him feel things he's never felt before. He felt, tethered to her,  
like he was supposed to make her his.

Rachel felt a little awkward he just kept staring at her, she thought she had something on her face or in her teeth. She hates to  
admit it but her room-mates/best-friends brother was H-O-T Hot, and she felt comfortable around him, except when he was staring at her  
that made her feel self-concious. Why did she feel so good around him, with Jesse all he wanted to do was make out, they never talked,  
he kept her hidden from the rest of the world, they never went out they just stayed at home. And with Brody he just wanted to get in her  
pants, and when she didn't have sex with him he went and dumped her, she was surprised how far he stuck it out, ten months until he  
finally broke up with her. She thought she loved Jesse, she even thought she loved Brody, but it she wasn't IN love.

"Is everything okay? Is something in my teeth or something?" Rachel said finally breaking the silence and inspecting herself in the  
hallway mirror Finn walked up to her and brought her hand down from her face and she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes

"Nothings wrong, it's just, you look so beautiful" Finn blushed and so did Rachel "Urm, we should- we should get going"

As they were waiting in the elevator Rachel turned around to see that Finn was looking at her he smiled at her and Rachel was surprised  
when she returned it "By the way, thanks"

"For what" Finn said still smiling

"For calling me beautiful, no guy has ever called me that, they've called me sexy, hot but never beautiful" Rachel was kind of sad as  
she spoke

"Well, I always talk truthfully and you are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Rachel smiled a one hundred watt smile  
and Finn was glad he was the one to make her smile

Rachel was beginning to actually like Finn, more than a room-mate/best-friends brother, more than a friend, but what if he had a girlfriend.  
What if he was married. Rachel looked down at his left hand and saw no ring and smiled again. She decided to find out herself if he was  
single "You're really good at making girls feel good about themselves your girlfriend must really like it" Rachel smirked at he brilliance

"Well, I don't really have a girlfriend, but thanks." Finn began wondering if she wanted to find out if he had a girlfriend or not so she  
could date him, but wait, what if she had a boyfriend and was only asking to be nice, so he took matters into his own hands "Well your  
boyfriend must not do it a lot since you seemed so surprised when I called you beautiful"

"I don't have a boyfriend" Rachel said quickly regretting it immediately but Finn didn't speak until the lift stopped and he said

"That's good to know"

* * *

**Author Note**

**I don't know if I should carry on with this story or not, please review 'Yes' or 'No'**


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel and Finn went all around New York, they visited the Empire State Building and even the Statue of Liberty. But the whole time Rachel was wondering what Finn meant when he said _'That's good to know'_ _did it mean he was happy she was single? Did he want to ask her out? Would she say 'yes'? Would he be a good dad? Am I getting ahead of myself?_ Rachel knew the answer to the last question, and the answer was _Yes_. Finn and Rachel went and got some ice cream in central park and were now walking along Bow Bridge and taking in the scenery.

"Finn, what is the real reason you came to New York?" Rachel asked

"To visit Kurt, I've missed him" Finn answered hoping she didn't see through his lie

"Why aren't you telling me the truth? If you missed Kurt this much you would have come to New York ages ago, so tell me the real reason"

_'_Crap' Finn thought "Okay, I haven't told anyone this but, I've got a job interview here in New York as a teacher, but I didn't want to jinx it by telling people" Finn looked towards her and noticed she had a massive smile on her face "What are you smiling about" Finn asked

"You have ice cream on your nose and you even made a cute little moustache with it" Rachel began giggling as Finn attempted to lick it off of above his top lip Rachel reached up her thumb and scraped it across the ice cream cleaning it off him. They decided to head back home as it was now 20:00pm and Kurt was probably home.

* * *

When they got home Kurt was on top of another guy who was sitting upright on the couch they were lip locked and going at it as if they were animals, the guy had black hair which had an extreme amount of gel on it. Rachel and Finn looked at each other wide eyed and smirked suddenly Kurt let out a deep moan and both Rachel and Finn began laughing hysterically but quickly covered each others mouths to stop Kurt from realising they were there. After they the guy began to take Kurt's shirt of while still kissing with their eyes closed Rachel decided she would not let them have sexual intercourse on her couch and pushed the guy of which resulted in him falling on top of Kurt, who let out a  
high pitch scream

"Wow Kurt, I'm pretty sure you just hit a high F, congrats" Rachel said sarcastically while Finn just stood there trying to take in what  
he just saw

"Ra-Rachel" Kurt began before looking towards Finn "And Finn, urm... this is awkward, how much did you see?"

"Enough" Rachel stated

"I think I'm going to need therapy" Finn said with a blank expression

"Shut up Finn, I walked in on you and Quinn making out thousands of times, and I swear it wasn't just making out, there was some heavy petting in there too" Kurt said scolding Finn for judging him. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little jealous over this Quinn girl

"I can't believe you would even bring Quinn up after what she did to me!" Finn shouted

"Well stop moaning about it then! Oh I loved Quinn, She shouldn't of lied, I feel so betrayed" Kurt said imitating Finn Rachel looked towards a red faced guy who was sitting on the floor awkwardly looking towards Finn then Kurt when ever either spoke.

"I can't believe you Kurt!" Finn shouted once more then stormed into his room making sure he slammed the door

"So, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you" Blaine said standing up and offering his hand to Rachel who stared at it for a few moments wide eyed

"I'm Rachel" Rachel smiled

"I know, Kurt has told me so much about you, you sound like an amazing person he also said you have the voice of an angel" Rachel blushed

"Thank you, Urm... I'm going to check on Finn" Rachel waved and saw Kurt and Blaine leave to go back to Blaine's

* * *

Rachel quietly knocked on Finn's door before he called out and said "Come in"

"Hey, Finn" Rachel said in a whisper

"Hey Rach" Rachel smiled when he called her that

"Finn, what happened between you and this Quinn girl? Don't feel like you have to tell me, I was just wondering"

"No don't worry Rach, I'll tell you, it's nice having someone I cant trust and talk to" Finn smiled at her before telling her what happened "I had a girlfriend called Quinn, and she got pregnant an said it was mine, I should of known in wasn't mine I mean we never even had sex, any way she lied to me for months telling me it was mine, She would shout at me constantly and I paid for all the bills and when her parents kicked her out she even came to live with me, that was until I found out the baby was actually the schools bully, Dave Karofsky, God, I hated that jerk, he constantly bullied Kurt because Kurt was gay." Rachel stared at him as he took a deep breath and she took his hand in hers, which made him relax a little "One day I found Quinn in my bed, it was crazy, candles everywhere and rose petals scattered all over the bed, she laid naked in my bed and tried to make me have sex with her, but I rejected her and she decided to spit some venom at me telling me that she was going to tell everyone that me and Kurt where dating, one day Karofsky threatened me about some scholarship then we had a fight and I sort of outed him in front of the whole school" Fin dropped his head ashamed

"Finn, what you did was out of anger, that doesn't make it good, but it doesn't make you a bad person" Rachel then wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, Rachel began pulling back and they looked into each others eyes and leaned in to kiss, it felt so perfect their lips interlocked perfectly and moved with a rhythm, it was pure pleasure. Rachel licked Finn's bottom lip asking for entrance which he quickly granted, they kissed for a few more minutes and they were lying on the bed still kissing, Finns hand started creeping to her back and was beginning to pull the zip down when Rachel stopped him

"Rach, I'm sorry, it was to soon" Finn said grasping her hand

"No it's not that, it's just that, I-I'm still a virgin" Rachel's voice shacked, then she got up and ran to her room and locked the door and ignored Finns knocks and pleads for her to come out and talk about what happened. Rachel didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to pretend it never happened, that she didn't humiliate herself in front of a guy she really likes.


End file.
